


探班  四

by Sue6854



Category: HUN/TAO - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-25 15:37:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20914472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sue6854/pseuds/Sue6854





	探班  四

下午晚些时候，张妍果然来了。和她一起来的还有她的助理，高高瘦瘦带着副金边眼镜，一身正装安静地站在她身后，长相干净又斯文。黄子韬是知道张妍身边有个跟了她很长时间的资深助理的，只不过去公司时没遇上，今天这也是第一次见面。

吴世勋显然并不喜欢这种类型的长相，怎么看他怎么不顺眼。见张妍把黄子韬叫过去要给他俩相互介绍时，也不管和制片人说话正说到一半，撇下人迈着大步便朝黄子韬的方向走了过去。

对方露出温和的笑容，朝黄子韬伸出了手，“你好，我是妍姐的助理，叫魏延川，以后有什么事都可以来找我。”

他说话的声音很沉稳，就像他的外表一样让人觉得诚实可靠，黄子韬很相信自己看人的直觉，对他的印象不错，“我是黄子韬，”他礼貌地握住了对方的手，谦虚地说道，“以后可能会有很多地方要麻烦你，还请多多关照。”

两个人握手的时间也没多久，可吴世勋在一旁看着就是不乐意了。他板着张脸，用肩膀不轻不重地撞了撞黄子韬的后背。

“怎么了？”黄子韬收回手，转过身去一脸茫然。

“没什么。”吴世勋嘴上在回答他，但却目光锐利地朝魏延川的方向看了一眼。魏延川感到自己挺无辜，垂下视线，推了推眼镜，不动声色地退回到张妍身后，

“我有点饿了，你陪我去拿个三明治好不好？”吴世勋还是不太放心，拽着黄子韬的胳膊硬是把他给拉走了。

今天的拍摄很顺利，最后一场戏晚上7点不到就结束了。毕导这两天得了重感冒人一直不太舒服所以先回酒店休息了，其他的三位副导演，还有两位编剧和段制片，说好了，都会参加晚上的饭局。大家先各自回酒店换衣服，然后到大堂集合，跟着车去张妍预定好的餐厅。

吴世勋晚上也会去，所以黄子韬就不需要方晴陪着了，于是放了她的假，让她自己找节目去，回来给她报销。

刚关上门两个人就亲上了，从玄关一路抱着亲到了房间里。

黄子韬一把把吴世勋推倒在床上，分开双腿直接坐在了他身上。

房间里有点热，吴世勋的身上沁出了薄薄的一层汗。他嫌衣服累赘穿着活动不方便，想要把外面的风衣脱去时，黄子韬却突然抓住了他的手腕，

“别脱。”黄子韬绯红的眼尾闪着湿润的光泽，望着他，眼睛一眨也不眨。

吴世勋停下了动作，声音有些沙哑，“喜欢我穿这件？”

黄子韬点了点头，“嗯，喜欢。”

“那我呢？”吴世勋托住他的屁股，又让他往自己这里坐了坐，仰头看着他，认真地提问，“你喜欢吗？”

黄子韬捧着他的脸，细细打量了一番，目光在他英俊的脸上流连，然后他回答道，

“喜欢。”

吴世勋对于这个回答很满意，高兴得在他嘴唇上啄了好几下，“好。那不脱了，就这么穿着。”

他把黄子韬披在外面的连帽卫衣脱了，只剩下里面那件薄薄的睡衣。黄子韬没留意，最上面的两粒扣子下了戏后也没扣上，一直松松散散地敞开着，露出一小片胸口的皮肤。吴世勋把嘴唇覆上去，亲吻着他的锁骨，手从柔韧的腰间探了进去，在那光洁细腻的背上来回抚摸。

黄子韬紧紧地抱着他，呼吸声越来越急促。吴世勋只是这么碰碰他他就受不了了。他原以为自己可以很坦然地面对和吴世勋分开的日子，平静地度过这难熬的三个月。但今天当他看到吴世勋的那一刻他发现他错了，他的心止不住地在胸膛里狂跳，脑袋里一片空白全都是乱的，

原来他比自己所认为的，更想念吴世勋。

他两只手手围着吴世勋的脖子，坐在他身上夹着他，屁股不安分地扭动着，隔着薄薄的裤料极尽所能地向他求欢。吴世勋按住他的脖子，指腹在他的后颈上轻轻摩挲着，安抚他，在自己快要克制不住的时候抓住他的头发轻轻往后拉，让两个人的身体稍微分开了些。

黄子韬没想到吴世勋会突然喊停，把头低下来怔怔地看着他，眼眶周围都是红的，“我想做。”

吴世勋其实比黄子韬忍得更辛苦，被黄子韬这么一撩，他下面已经完全硬了，

“我们只有半个小时换衣服的时间，”他看了眼电视柜上的电子时钟，“现在还剩下25分钟。”

“来不及的。”他揉了揉他的耳朵轻声说，“你乖，我们吃完饭早点回来就是了。”

黄子韬不甘心地顺着吴世勋刚才的视线也去看时间，他知道吴世勋是对的，但他就是不想停下来，吴世勋温暖的体温包围着他，熟悉的香水味清晰可闻。黄子韬突然觉得很委屈，弓着身子，抱紧了吴世勋把脸靠在他的肩膀上，赌气地说，“我不想去今晚的饭局。”

吴世勋好不容易来一次，他不想浪费两个人在一起的时间。

吴世勋于是像抱孩子一样抱着他，抚摸着他的后背，一下又一下，“你要是不想去的话那我们就不去。”他低声安慰他，侧过脸去亲了亲他的脸颊，“待会儿我去和张妍他们说。”

黄子韬忽然觉得心情好多了。他沉默了一小会儿，把脸埋在吴世勋的颈窝处小狗一样来来回回地蹭，吸了吸鼻子，视线向上看他的喉结，“说说罢了。张姐今天特地赶过来为我安排的这个饭局，要帮我铺路，我要是不去的话就真是太不识好歹了。”

吴世勋轻轻笑了起来，说道，“好，那我们就去。”

虽然来不及做，但吴世勋知道黄子韬憋着难受，解开他的皮带，手伸了进去，用手帮他打了出来。黄子韬一直坐在他身上，吴世勋的性※坚硬地抵着他的屁股，他是从什么时候开始硬的，硬到了什么程度，恐怕黄子韬比吴世勋本人更清楚。他刚刚才射在吴世勋手里，全身通红，身体还没从高潮的余韵中缓过来，便挣扎着从吴世勋身上爬了下来，跪在他的两胯之间，扯下拉链想要帮他口，吴世勋却拒绝了他。

“我自己来。”

黄子韬抬起头不解地看着他，有点委屈又有点责怪。

从吴世勋的角度往下看，正好对上他那双黑白分明的眼睛，长长的睫毛还沾染着湿润的水汽。他见不得他这副可怜样子，伸手帮他把那些多余的水分给擦去，黄子韬什么话也没说，乖巧地闭上了眼睛。吴世勋不禁喉咙发干，小腹那里不断蹿上一股股暖流，欲望更加清晰而强烈了。他一向都很清楚自己要什么，但自从和黄子韬在一起后自己却越来越像个圣父了。他自嘲地扯起嘴角，手指贪恋地在那柔软红肿的唇瓣上揉了又揉，用了点力，黄子韬吃痛皱了皱眉，但又不想吴世勋松手，索性低头给含住了，湿漉漉的口腔让吴世勋心脏猛然骤停，仰起头骂了句脏话，压抑着自己的欲望沉声道：

“宝贝儿，别再撩我了。你要是现在帮我，我就真不想放你走了。今晚这顿饭咱们就真的吃不上了。”

黄子韬沮丧地放开了他，坐在地毯上，把自己蜷成一小团，两只手抱着膝盖。

后来吴世勋把人给抱了起来，自己去了洗手间，黄子韬躺在床上听里面的动静，声音时断时续并不是很响，却足够让他面红耳赤想入非非。他知道自己不应该再去招惹吴世勋，但他还是忍不住，他在床上难耐地滚了两圈，从床头滚到了床尾，最后还是起身去了洗手间。

吴世勋背对着门口，低头握着自己的性器，一只手快速地套弄着，喉咙间发出暗哑低沉的呻吟声。他听见从房间里传来的脚步声越来越近，而下体也因此而更加兴奋粗大起来。

吴世勋心想，去他妈的克制，迟到就迟到了。

他眼底里的情欲浓烈而又炙热，滚烫得像是能将人灼伤。黄子韬在镜子里勇敢地与他对视着，丝毫不愿意退让，吴世勋笑了笑，

“既然进来了，那就帮帮我吧。”

黄子韬听话地走了进来，还不等吴世勋开口，便主动抱住他，握住了他的性器。吴世勋眼眸一暗，把人推到了洗手台前，两只手撑在他身边，强迫他和他面对面，舌头长驱直入，肆无忌惮地舔舐着他的口腔，两个人的呼吸乱成了一团，激烈地啃咬着，可无论怎么接吻怎么拥抱都还是觉得要不够。

这时候门铃响了，有人在敲门。

黄子韬的眼神从迷茫中渐渐恢复，本能地停下来想要去开门，吴世勋却霸道地扣着他的腰不让，“谁啊？”他隔着门大声地问。

“是我，我是小魏。”

“什么事？”

“段制片他们已经准备好了，车都在下面等着，妍姐让我来问问两位还需要多久时间？”

“知道了知道了，”吴世勋不耐烦地说，“我们这还没好，你们先去吧，把地址留下，我们待会自己去。”

魏延川是个聪明人，没在门口继续多停留，得到回复后就离开了。吴世勋始终无法对魏延川产生好感，把人给打发走了后不屑地说，“早不来晚不来，真他妈扫兴。”

黄子韬用空着的那只手把他前额散落的头发往后拨，教育他道，“你应该让我去开门的，这样隔着门和人说话很不礼貌。”

吴世勋捏住他的下巴，眯起眼睛充满了醋意，“怎么，我为什么要对他有礼貌？”

黄子韬抬起眼看他，笑道，“我不信你看不出来他是个直男，笔笔直的那种，他和我们不一样的。”

吴世勋接过他的话，不以为然地说，“是直男又怎样？”

你那个美院学长认识你的时候不也是已经有了女朋友？见到你后还不是喜欢上了你。

吴世勋只要一想起黄子韬曾经喜欢过别人心里就一个劲地冒酸水，他庆幸那个学长当时有女朋友才让黄子韬没有接受他的表白，不然的话可能他不会和黄子韬遇上。他心里一直很介意这件事，但又不好意思当着黄子韬的面上说，显得自己太过小心眼，于是话到嘴边，最后还是没有说出来。只是气呼呼地狠狠瞪着他。

黄子韬却像是读懂他心思似的，笑了起来，“我哪有那么大本事，你以为所有男人见到我都会喜欢我啊？” 

吴世勋冷着脸阴恻恻地想，不用每一个人，光是一个陆宇和那个学长两个人他就已经受不了。

吴世勋最气他这副没心没肺的模样，明明刚才红着脸向自己求欢时的黄子韬意乱情迷得连话都说不完整，现在却能平心静气地和他讨论起他对别的男人是不是有礼貌。

吴世勋气得牙痒痒，恨不得现在就把这个顽劣的人给扔到床上去，※到他说不出话来。他作势张嘴就要往他脖子上咬，却还是没能舍得真咬下去，只含住了一小块的皮肤在那上面细细地舔。

“如果别人要来找我这个我也没法控制，那与我无关，我不会去回应他们。”他仰起头，把自己脆弱的脖子毫无保留地全都呈现在他面前，抱住了他的脑袋喃喃自语道，“所以，世勋，你要相信我。“

包厢在二楼，从底楼上来要通过一段狭窄的木质楼梯。黄子韬上楼的时候一个没留神脚下踏了空，还好吴世勋跟在他后面，眼明手快地捞了他一把，

“没事吧。”吴世勋关切地问，揽住他腰身的手没有松开，他瞥了眼楼上，“真累了的话上去打个招呼我们就回去。”

黄子韬拍拍他的手，示意自己没事，“走吧，我们已经晚了。”

他们两个是最后到的，进到包厢后所有人都已经在圆桌那落了座，菜也上了，只不过大家都还在闲聊，没有人动筷，显然是在等他们。黄子韬一进门就连声道歉，快速打量了一圈之后，在张妍旁边的空位上坐了下来。吴世勋则拉过他身边的那张椅子，坐在他身边。

“怎么来的那么晚？”张妍用手指敲击着桌面，瞧着他问道。

在场论资排辈他是最小的，让一大桌人等着他的确是说不过去，黄子韬刚才一门心思只顾着赶路没想过这个问题，眼底闪过一丝局促，一时间不知该如何回答。吴世勋把自己面前的擦手巾递给了他，自己拿了他的那条，一边擦手一边对着众人淡定地解释说，“是我不好。今天早上赶飞机出了一身汗，所以回酒店后就洗了个澡。韬韬为了等我才晚到的，让大家久等了真是不好意思。”

他这么一说，这事就算有了合理的交待，就算翻篇了，没有人会再多说什么。段晟率先举起酒杯，放下烟站起来招呼道，“来来来，今天大家都辛苦了，咱们一起先来干个杯啊。”

张妍的确很会交际，有她在，在场的每一个人都被照顾得很好，气氛显得热络又融洽。黄子韬是后辈也是新人，自觉在这种场合上插不太上话，于是就埋头默默地吃着菜。

这一桌子的编剧，导演和制片人能坐到这里来，大多还是卖张妍这个大经济人的面子。张妍平时不怎么跟他联系，唯一的那次见面对他的态度也不咸不淡的，黄子韬一直觉得张妍并不是很乐意签自己，会答应不过是因为吴世勋二哥插手安排的关系。但黄子韬听他们谈了一会儿后，却惊讶地发现张妍对于自己在剧组里的情况并非是一无所知，相反的，还非常了解，连他哪场戏拍摄时状态不好频频NG，哪一场戏发挥出色被导演表扬了都知道。

他用纸巾擦干净嘴，想了想，觉得她私底下应该和方晴一直保持着联系。

其实，张姐对自己的事还挺上心的。他偷偷往张妍那里瞄了一眼，心中既感动又感激。

大家说说笑笑又喝了一会儿，突然有人叫了他一声。黄子韬抬起头，看见张妍正看着他。

“子韬啊，你这是第一次出来拍戏，没什么经验，平时也给剧组添了不少麻烦，趁着今天人都在，还不快去谢谢大家。”

黄子韬愣了愣，立即反应过来，拿着白酒杯走到段晟面前。段晟也跟着要站起来，黄子韬急忙弯腰说，“不用，您坐着就好。我刚进组什么都不懂，这段时间大家不嫌弃我，还一直照顾着我，这酒该我敬您。”

说完，他把自己的酒杯倒满，笑着说，“这杯我干了，您随意。”

他是个新人，在座的所有人都受得起他这杯酒。

他按照座位的顺序一个个地敬过来，喝到后来已经有些醉了。吴世勋双手抱胸，目光一直追随着他。他知道张妍是为他好，背后有关系有资源是一回事，但在娱乐圈，作为一个刚入圈的新人，人际关系最终还是要靠黄子韬去处理，有些事情吴世勋也插不了手也帮不了他。但他就是舍不得看他这样低眉顺眼的在人前和人应酬，忍不住站起来想要帮他挡酒，黄子韬察觉到了，朝他的方向看过去，用眼神制止了他。  
吴世勋只好又重新坐了下来。

段晟，林导和其中一个编剧是北方人，喜欢喝白酒。白酒虽然厉害，但胜在酒杯小，一口干下去黄子韬还能勉强撑得住，可剩下的其他三个人都是南方人，还有一个副导演来自香港，喝不了白的，于是黄子韬又换了红酒杯，给自己倒了大半杯的红酒，一口气连喝了三杯。

一圈酒终于都敬完了，酒量不济的他已经头重脚轻，走路时脚下都打着漂。

他面上带着笑，尽量稳着脚步走回到座位上，却没有立即坐下，而是给自己又倒了一杯，对着张妍诚心说道，“姐，这杯我敬你。今后还要您多费心了。”

张妍没有推脱。她站了起来，和黄子韬碰了碰杯，然后把手里的酒一饮而尽，

“安心拍戏，有什么事就让方晴打电话给我，”张妍拍了拍黄子韬的肩膀，露出一个淡淡的笑容，却莫名让黄子韬觉得很亲切，也很温暖，她对着他说，“当然咯，如果你不嫌我凶的话也欢迎直接来找我。我签了你，就会好好带你，别让我失望。”

黄子韬一直用力点头。

他终于坐了下来。酒精在他身体里开始起作用，他的意识不甚清晰，身体的反应变得迟钝又不听使唤，所有的感官好像都在逐渐离他远去。周围的交谈声，欢笑声似乎都距离他很遥远，他唯一能抓住的只有吴世勋在圆桌底下紧握住他的那只手，略显粗糙的拇指指腹在他掌心里轻轻摩挲着，干燥，温暖，充满着力量。

黄子韬把头转向他，吴世勋也正看着他。

“怎么了？”他问。

黄子韬没有回答，只是目光呆滞地盯着吴世勋面前的空酒杯，然后拿起酒瓶，想要帮他倒酒。吴世勋直接伸手把杯口给挡住了，对着他又好气又好笑，“怎么，刚才那一轮没喝够，还想把我灌醉了是吧？”

黄子韬不去看他，憋着股劲执意去掰他的手。吴世勋坚持了一会儿，还是拗不过他，只好把手松开，任他往里面倒了小半杯进去后，又把他自己的那杯给倒满了。

“我好像还没有和你这样喝过酒。”黄子韬看着他，脸蛋儿红扑扑的，像结在树枝上已经成熟了的果实，饱满多汁诱人采摘。他说话的语气软软的，糯糯的，听着像在撒娇。大概是因为醉了的缘故，表面的平静再也无法维持下去，满溢的欢喜和思念藏也藏不住，从眼角，从眉梢，一点一点地渗了出来，如此直白，如此纯粹，如此坦荡，吴世勋心里顿时什么气都没有了，全都软成了一滩水，声音温和又低沉，问他，“你想喝酒是吗？那我陪你喝。”

黄子韬拿起了酒杯，缓缓地说，“这杯我敬你。”

吴世勋按住他的手，目光直直地落在他的脸上，“你为什么要敬我？”

黄子韬注视着他的眼睛，轻声说道，“谢谢你。”随即他咧开嘴笑了，眼眉弯弯，露出洁白的牙齿，整个人都带着笑意。

吴世勋一时间晃了神。

眼前的笑容既干净又明亮，但不知为何，吴世勋却觉得自己已经很长时间没有见过黄子韬笑得这么开心了。他下意识地蹙起了眉，心中感到隐隐的不安，却听见黄子韬凑在他耳边，一字一句地对他说，“你来看我我真的很高兴。我很想你。”

说完便仰头将手里的酒一饮而尽，举着个空酒杯，红着脸，醉醺醺的冲着他傻笑。

吴世勋不禁心中一酸，眼角有些湿润。他赶紧回过神来，按下心中的不安，干净利落地把酒给喝完了。

头越来越重，身体渐渐不听使唤，黄子韬终于再也支撑不住，在他肩膀上找了个舒适的位置，阖上眼睛，放心地睡了过去。

吴世勋搂着他的肩，两个人的距离很近，黄子韬头顶毛茸茸的头发蹭到了他的右脸，吴世勋转过脸来，在他的脑袋上重重亲了一下，“我也想你。”他说。

他想一定是自己这几天没见到黄子韬所以产生了错觉。

他的宝贝儿还是他的宝贝儿，什么都没有改变。什么都不会改变。


End file.
